


Big Damn Car

by Telesilla



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: Car Sex, M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-10
Updated: 2003-04-10
Packaged: 2017-10-05 23:15:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/47094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telesilla/pseuds/Telesilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam, Ewan and a '57 Chevy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Damn Car

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wyomingnot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyomingnot/gifts).



When Ewan had said, "sex and a '57 Chevy," Liam had conjured up images of one of them pretending to be a shy, bashful type getting deflowered in the back of Daddy's car.

 

Instead, he's on his knees, plowing into Ewan, who's yowling at the top of his lungs. "Oh yeah ... fuck me ... c'mon Liam, harder ... give it to me ... need it ... want it ... fucking love cock ... yeah that's it..."

 

It's hard to hold back as Ewan gets louder and more obscene. In the end, it's "use me like ... a fucking bitch!" that sends Liam over the edge and he doesn't care that he's probably leaving fingerprint-shaped bruises on Ewan's hips.

 

Several minutes later, both of them tangled together on the admittedly spacious bench seat, Liam finally catches his breath again.

 

"Fuck. That was ... fuck." A moment passes while he strokes Ewan's hip where the dim moonlight reveals that bruises are indeed forming on Ewan's smooth skin. "I thought I was going to get the terrified little virgin."

 

"Got the town slut instead, big boy. Light me a fag will you?"

 

Town slut, Liam thinks as he lights up a cigarette and then hands it to Ewan. "Next time Ewan?"

 

"Yeah?"

 

"Wear tarty makeup and something sleazy."

 

"Only if you wear a white t-shirt, blue jeans and comb your hair back with that greasy stuff."

 

"Oh yeah," Liam breathes, already gone on the image. "Fuck yeah."

 

_-end-_

**Author's Note:**

> The last of the porn by request (at least this round or it) is for [](http://www.journalfen.net/userinfo.bml?user=wymoingnot)[**wymoingnot**](http://www.journalfen.net/userinfo.bml?user=wymoingnot). She asked for Ewan/Liam and a '57 chevy. So, RPS, rough sex. NC-17, and a big ass, gas-guzzling car.


End file.
